Cherpedia Wiki:Quality Standards
We here at Cherpedia believe in Quality Standards when it comes to writing articles. The Quality Standards are made to keep Cherpedia's articles in a similar design manner, and to keep the Wikis articles informative, concise, and truthful. General standards *All of the pages should include real, factual content. *When adding content, do not add content in a short manner, expand it so it gets detailed, so it can be accepted as a real article. This does not mean you need to expand it with meaningless content just to make the size of the content look bigger. We count the quality of the content, not the amount of words. *If a page has already too small amount of content, it should be expanded. Articles severely lacking in content should be tagged at the beginning of the article. *If a page only has a sidebar(infobox) on the side, it should get content. *If an article has alot of text, it must be divided with paragraphs. *If an article has too much of unnecessary text, it should be cut down, keeping its essence but making for an easier reading with the same facts and satisfaction. *If there's an infobox which fits an article, and the editor knows how to use an infobox, it has to be used. Infoboxes are made to keep the website cleaner and more visually attractive. *All of the pages should not use any complex codes, they all should be easily opened up both in the "Source" option or the "WYSIWYG" option. *Pages of original writing are preferred, but copying and pasting from Wikipedia is okay with the tag at the beginning of the article. Wikipedia-sourced pages, however, should eventually be rewritten by Cherpedia editors (any of you!). *All misspelling or misleading info should be changed immediately if spotted. *If you're interested in uploading a picture onto the Wiki, please choose the right License. (All licenses are coming soon.) *There is no tolerance for illegal content on the Wiki, and all illegal content must be removed (for example: Nudity or Sexual content, Hateful or Racist remarks or content, links to download illegal file(s) such as songs, videos. etc. etc.) Rules of style *General rules of grammar and spelling apply; exceptions only include titles intentionally misspelled and similar terms introduced by Cher herself ("Lovelies"). *Album titles are put in italics, songs titles go "in quotation marks." *Periods and commas are put inside quotation marks; all other marks of punctuation are left outside unless in the original quotation. *Words should only be bolded in the introductory paragraph, specifically only the title and alternative names. Wiki-specific standards Album and song articles *Cher has released twenty-five albums, three non-album singles, ten promotional singles and twelve non-album collaboration appearances. All songs that are not any of the preceding are leaked. Leaked songs should be categorized as such. Tracks that were originally leaked and later released on an album should include such information. *Hundreds of fan albums of Cher's music exist—you may have Cher: The Ultimate Collection, or others. These collections were not released by Cher herself and do not merit their own articles, no matter how popular. *Articles on collaboration songs do not require extensive information on the other artists' work on the song.Try to keep collaboration articles balanced; every artist's contribution is significant, but equal focus should be given to Cher. Collaborator and writer articles *Articles focus primarily on the artists' relations with Cher. A brief section after the introduction on the artists' personal histories is appropriate. *Each article should include a separate, alphabetical list of all the songs in which he or she collaborated with Cher at the end of the article for easy navigation. *The aforementioned lists should include all songs in which both artists performed. For example, the Rod Stewart lists "Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered" as a collaboration, even though neither singer was the primary artist. Reliable references *Standard acceptable references, such as newspapers, books, and scholarly journals are acceptable *Entertainment media, such as magazines and television, is acceptable as Cher is an entertainer. *Blogs and fan websites, however entertaining, are not reliable sources unless they themselves feature works cited. *Interviews (direct quotations) with Minaj are always preferred over articles simply "about Cher," but the latter are not invalid. *Video interviews are preferred over written interviews, but the latter are not invalid. *Tweets from Cher's official Twitter (@Cher) and posts from Cher's official Facebook (facebook.com/cher) are considered reliable sources. *Direct quotations from Cher's music are reliable, of course, but be careful not to overanalyze her lyrics...don't jump to conclusions about her just from a song! The list gets updated from time to time, so check in weekly to see if there's any new details you can follow to keep the Quality Standard of the Wiki. Some of the articles that do not meet up with the standards can (or will) be changed to fit the standard by one of the admins. Sometimes an admin may contact the editor that wrote the article, or ask another editor on the Wiki to help out and re-change or re-write the article to fit the Quality Standard of this Wiki. Keep the Quality Standards, and we'll create a magnificent Wiki—together!